priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Claudia Jordan
Claudia Angela Jordan (born April 12, 1973 in Providence, Rhode Island) is an Italian African-American Model, Actress, Beauty Queen & Radio Show Host. To Game Show fans, she is best known for appearing as one of Barker's Beauties on The Price is Right (from 2001-2003) as well as a Briefcase model on Deal or No Deal (for the entire run, 2005-2009). Early Life, Modeling Career & Beauty Pageantry Native of Providence, Rhode Island, Claudia was born to an Italian mother and an African-American father. Her parents met during her father's time in the US Air Force in Brindisi, Italy. She attended East Providence High School and proved to be a team player. She was very athletic and was selected for the All State Track and Field team. Claudia participated in three Junior Olympics and finished third in the long jump at the East Coast Invitational. After she graduated from high school, Claudia moved to Berea, Ohio, there she attended Baldwin Wallace College where she majored in broadcasting and journalism and while there, she hosted her own campus radio program in addition to working at the Providence American Newspaper and at the Boston television station WHDH-TV. Jordan also continued with her athletic skills, a star athlete and a sprinter and even earned all-American honors in the 400 meter relay race. Aside from her college credentials and impressive athletic skills, Claudia also developed a passion for modeling with high hopes of becoming successful up-and-coming model and began auditioning for modeling gigs. A short time later, she was one of eight young up-and-coming models selected to compete for the cover of an upcoming issue of Seventeen magazine. In 1990, in addition to modeling, Jordan began competing in local beauty pageants. She first competed in and won the title of Miss Teen Rhode Island, followed by competing in the 1990 Miss Teen USA pageant but lost. She has also appeared in a number of commercials for such companies as Coor's Light, Sears, Denny's and Pepsi. Fast forward to 1997, Claudia made a return to the pageant world as she competed for and won the title of Miss Rhode Island and then competed in the 1997 Miss USA pageant (hosted by George Hamilton & Marla Maples Trump), in which future Price is Right model Brandi Sherwood-Cochran as Miss Idaho, also competed in. Claudia & Brandi both made it to the Top Ten but lost the Miss USA title to Miss Hawaii Brook Lee (Brandi was the first runner-up). ''The Price is Right'' In late 2000, after her long-running stints in the pageant background as well as modeling and acting, Claudia was ready to take on a new challenge. The gorgeous dark-haired beauty learned that the television game show The Price is Right began a nationwide model search to find two new Barker’s Beauties, permanently replacing longtime models Kathleen Bradley & Janice Pennington, both of whom were dismissed from the series as their unannounced final appearances aired on the 13th of December, with high hopes, Claudia decided to audition. She made her tryout debut on the 21st, making a strong first impression on the show’s producers and immediately became a favorite among the fans. Just a few short weeks later come February 2001, Claudia was already signed to a permanent basis as she was basically the only African-American tryout model (after other potential candidates Rosie Tenison and Enya Flack failed to impress) whom the show’s producers were impressed by, with her grace, style and enthusiasm in her modeling as well as being a favorite among Price is Right fans. With Claudia now on-board on a permanent Barker's Beauty, the producers continued the model search to fill the other spot. At the start of the 30th Season Premiere episode of The Price is Right, (airdate: September 24, 2001, originally scheduled for the 17th) Jordan and Heather Kozar, who first auditioned back in March and signed on permanently in late May, were announced as the newest, permanent Barker's Beauties. Heather and Nikki Ziering both exited the program in 2002, leaving Claudia as the only permanent model on the series. Instead of finding yet two more permanent replacements, she was joined by a series of rotating models which included fellow Miss USA competitor Brandi Sherwood-Cochran (who also auditioned back in 2001), Shane Stirling, and newcomer Rachel Reynolds. Beginning on February 28, 2003 (airdate), Claudia took a two week leave of absence from The Price is Right and it was during this time period, Lanisha Cole stepped in (rumored to have been selected by Claudia herself or the two have met prior to Cole filling in) as Claudia's temporary replacement and continued on until March 6th, followed by two additional appearances on April 7th-8th one solo appearance on June 20th. Cole continued to substitute for Jordan coming into Price's 32nd season, beginning with the season premiere opener (airdate: September 22, 2003 and the 24th) plus two solo more solo appearances on November 3rd and December 12th (the daytime episode of Bob Barker's 80th Birthday Bash). On the 23rd, Lanisha's role on the series expanded from substitute to rotation as Claudia left the show for good. ''Price is Right'' Departure & Lawsuit In late 2003, Claudia's 3-year stint on The Price is Right came to an end as her final daytime appearance aired on December 22nd (and w/ Lanisha returning the next day, now on a rotation status) but her very last ever appearance was the $1,000,000 Spectacular saluting Colleges & Universities, the episode was taped in sometime in late October-early November 2003 but for reasons unknown, the episode didn't air until March 27, 2004 (Claudia was seen onstage wiping tears from her eyes during the closing credits). She was dismissed from the show after filing a formal complaint with FremantleMedia's human resources against producer Phil Wayne Rossi for wrongful termination, sexual harassment and race discrimination. In her court statements, Claudia revealed that Rossi often referred to her as "the butt model" as he constantly made sexual advances towards her and touching her inappropriately (including one time where she stood in front of a mirror while wearing a bathing suit). She also stated that Rossi would also yell and scream profanities (and even spat) at her for "being late" when the truth was that Phil ordered someone to move the clocks up a few notches to MAKE it look like Claudia showed up at the studio late. Looking for help, Jordan reported Rossi to producer Roger Dobkowitz, who in turn, reported the incidents to Bob Barker, who then issued a stern warning to Claudia, that if she continued to be "late", she would be given the pink slip. Although she made very clear in her court statements that Barker himself has never sexually harassed her, Claudia included him in her lawsuit because she felt that he had some responsibility to her as he was the executive producer of the show but failed to help her when being harassed by Rossi. Claudia eventually settled out of the courts and received an undisclosed amount. From The Price is Right to Deal or No Deal In late 2005, Claudia made a comeback to the game show world. She was now appearing as one of the 26 beautiful briefcase models on the newly NBC Primetime Game Show Deal or No Deal (hosted by Comedian and Actor Howie Mandel), first premiering during the week of Dec. 19th-23rd. It was here that she reunited with Lisa Gleave (and later Lanisha Cole), as they remained close friends after Lisa’s depature from The Price is Right back in September 2003. While Lisa stood beside briefcase #3 for the show’s entire run, Claudia first stood beside briefcase #9 during the one week trial run and when the show returned to the airwaves in February 2006, now as a Primetime regular (after been given the green light by NBC) she moved down to briefcase #1 where she would remain until the show’s end in May 2009. In April 2006, Claudia & Lisa, along with the other Deal or No Deal models, were featured in People magazine as they were listed as the “100 Most Beautiful People”. They have also appeared together (alongside their fellow briefcase models Patricia Kara, Leyla Milani & Megan Abrigo) at the 2009 Game Show Awards on the Game Show Network, representing Deal or No Deal as they won the award for Favorite Game Show Models. Claudia & Lisa are also featured on the Deal or No Deal slot machine as they appear alongside host Howie Mandel and fellow briefcase models Keltie Martin & Ursula Meyes. Acting & Music Videos Aside from being a Barker’s Beauty on The Price is Right and a briefcase model on Deal or No Deal, Claudia has also appeared in a number of guest starring roles on various TV shows and cameo appearances in movies. In 2002, she appeared alongside Bob Barker and Nikki Ziering as they played themselves in an episode of the CBS soap The Bold and The Beautiful (which tapes next door to Price). Other guest starring roles include shows such as One on One, Jack & Jill, That’s So Raven and the NBC soap opera Days or Our Lives. Some of her movie credits include appearances in Little Richard in 2000, S1m0ne in 2002, Nora’s Hair Salon in 2004, Black Supaman in 2007, and Middle Men in 2009. Claudia was also seen briefly in the 1998 film How Stella Got Her Groove Back where she played (uncredited) a flight attendant escorting a young man to the plane. Jordan was also a familiar face in several music videos. She appeared in the music video for R&B singer Joe's 2000 hit single I Wanna Know. In the video, Claudia plays a woman who breaks up with her boyfriend after an argument and meets and spends a lot of time together with Joe as their relationship grows stronger. Other music video appearances include Ginuwine's Only When UR Lonely, Charlie Wilson's Charlie, Last Name, Wilson, Backstreet Boys' As Long As You Love Me, Dru Hill's 5 Steps, and two more music videos for Joe: Why Just Be Friends and Listen to Your Man with Chico DeBarge. Other TV Appearances & Hosting Gigs in TV & Radio Also while appearing as one of Barker’s Beauties on The Price is Right, Jordan appeared as a competitor on a 2003 episode of the NBC primetime reality show Dog Eat Dog. She won her challenge but ended up in the "Dog Pound" after losing the head-to-head competition. The episode ended with Claudia and the four other "Dog Pound" members splitting the $25,000 cash prize. In 2009, Claudia competed on the second season of Celebrity Apprentice in 2009 but was “fired” from the series in the fourth episode after she lost the task at hand. She later returned as a competitor for (after being hand-chosen by the then-host & creator, now disgraced President of the United States Donald J. Trump) Celebrity Apprentice: All-Stars in 2013 and was again the fourth person "fired" from the competition. She also made a couple of appearances on the 14th season of Celebrity Apprentice. Also in 2009, Claudia co-hosted the 2009 Miss USA pageant alongside Billy Bush, then current host of Access Hollywood and in 2012, she served as a celebrity judge in the 2012 Miss Universe Pageant. Jordan is also very well known for her background in radio. From 2007 (while still modeling on Deal or No Deal) to 2010, she hosted of her own self-titled radio show on The Foxxhole. She also served as co-host on "Reach Around Radio" with TDP, Comedian Speedy, Comedian RT and The Poetess. She has also appeared as a commentator on various talk and informative shows such as HLN’s Dr. Drew On Call, The Maury Povich Show, CNBC’s The Big Idea With Donny Detusch and Dish Nation. Claudia has also appeared on several BET and Soul Train Music Awards as a guest presenter and hosting behind-the-scenes segments. In 2012, she starred in an online TV series titled Diary of A Champion, playing the lead character named Tahja Dupree. The following year, Jordan appeared as one of four co-hostesses on the short-lived VH1 talk show Tiny Tonight, alongside singer/actress Tameka "Tiny" Cottie, rap artist Trina, and reality TV star Tami Roman (singer Tamar Braxton on the first two episodes). Claudia also hosted a dating relationship show titled According to Him & Her alongside Finesse Mitchell for the BET Network. Current Career As of Today, the ex-Barker's Beauty/Briefcase Model previously resided in Atlanta, Georgia, where she, for one year, served as co-host on The Rickey Smiley Morning Show as well as appearing as a series regular for one season of Bravo TV's reality series The Real Housewives of Atlanta (season 7) although she did become a fan favorite, she was asked to return to the series for another season but she refused. She did however made a cameo appearance the following season (season 8). After refusing to return for another season of Bravo TV's The Real Housewives of Atlanta, Claudia announced on Twitter and Facebook that she also decided to part ways with The Rickey Smiley Morning Show after one year and that she wanted to focus on other future career opportunities and has since then relocated to Los Angeles. She was seen on a short-lived reality TV series titled The Next 15, a show about a group of reality stars looking for to reinvent themselves in the entertainment world. The series aired on the TVOne network. She has also tackled the Business World as she launched a very successful lipstick and handbag collection. Her handbag collection can be viewed and ordered at www.claudiajordan.com and her lipstick collection can be ordered at www.theclaudiajordancollection.com Jordan has also launched her very own wine collection titled Just Peachy. Claudia is also the co-hostess of the new syndicated talk show titled The Raw Word. She is also appearing in a number of upcoming movies and was recently seen in the TV movie Sharknado 5: Global Swarming. Other upcoming movies that she's appearing in include The Regiment, Love is Not Enough, Jason's Letter, and Steele Justice. Gallery (on The Price is Right) 13015410_275326652804922_4801869499593760221_n.jpg claudia2005.jpg claudia2015.jpg 12801140_250116958659225_8733449401967997124_n.jpg 12795511_250116645325923_4985993026948134414_n.jpg 10259960_250117171992537_3703376787682917800_n.jpg claudia2082.jpg 000.jpg 0066.jpg 007.jpg 12718017_275326589471595_5490102107492201018_n.jpg 13006587_275327136138207_7585387161695109677_n.jpg original.png bc21.jpg claudiamodelingtrainset.jpg Claudia_Jordan.png|Here's Claudia in a crispy Air Force jacket. 12974294_275327579471496_5120392822075105699_n.jpg 13590314_316043032066617_8290429721087391954_n.jpg 13512166_316043255399928_4726162650749621235_n.jpg orp2.jpg most3.jpg swap5.jpg cj3001.jpg cj3014.jpg cj3088.jpg cj3069.jpg cj3040.jpg cj3207.jpg 13015291_275327826138138_2059280836310181088_n.jpg 12963528_275327716138149_6632290484373080027_n.jpg Duo4232.jpg|with Lisa Gleave Duo4228.jpg Duo4226.jpg Duo4131.jpg|with Shawnae Jebbia Duo4127.jpg Duo4092.jpg|with Jesse Golden Duo4082.jpg 26814520_604012366603014_3833047744430923281_n.jpg 26906938_604012873269630_2709568688245547327_n.jpg 26903738_604013036602947_7704326070527711599_n.jpg 26731632_604013449936239_5116987877517942053_n.jpg 26733975_604013619936222_5249660935098709259_n.jpg 26731057_604014379936146_5821272995318738538_n.jpg 26904294_604014629936121_3904263793810168494_n.jpg 26907464_604014899936094_5000037822570687952_n.jpg 26733833_604015139936070_4206101356153658390_n.jpg 26815265_604015503269367_7692768131927402817_n.jpg 26903871_604015346602716_2526403677863702179_n.jpg (on Deal or No Deal) DONDPremiereWeekClaudiaJordanBlackDress.jpg DONDPremiereWeekClaudiaJordanPinkkDress.jpg DONDPremiereWeekClaudiaJordanPinkkDress2.jpg DONDPremiereWeekClaudiaJordanPinkkDress3.jpg Dondclaudiasmirkface.jpg Dondclaudiasilverdress2.jpg 48367798_823832704620978_4146496551524499456_n.jpg 48952579_823832817954300_1694221631695618048_n.jpg 48425850_823833267954255_2407523065706577920_n.jpg 48408056_823833421287573_4310849638384009216_n.jpg 48381865_823834087954173_2813114398179065856_n.jpg 48367005_823834161287499_4433590466444787712_n.jpg DONDClaudiagreendress.jpg DONDClaudiaMillionDollarCase.jpg DONDClaudiaclap2.jpg DONDClaudiaclap.jpg Dondclaudia2.jpg Dondclaudia3.jpg Dondclaudiablack.jpg Dondclaudiasilverdress.jpg Dondclaudiareddress2.jpg Dondclaudiaopencase.jpg Dondclaudiasmile.jpg Dondclaudiapinkdress.jpg Dondclaudiablackdress.jpg DondclaudiaJ.jpg Dondclaudiaj2.jpg Dondclaudiaj3.jpg Claudia dealornodeal s2 jpg.jpg Claudia1.jpg claudiadond.png DONDClaudiaSequinedBlue.jpg DONDcase1.jpg Dondclaudia.jpg 26904427_605190803151837_5807573710273567956_n.jpg 26814433_605190876485163_2108933536407849797_n.jpg 26904348_605190646485186_4045827278149502809_n.jpg Dondclaudiabrowndress.jpg 26804614_605191046485146_5132364428413498586_n.jpg Dondclaudiasparklyred.jpg Dondclaudiablack2.jpg Dondclaudia4.jpg Dondclaudiareddress.jpg Dondclaudiasad.jpg Dondclaudiaj4.jpg Claudia-jordana.jpg Claudia_014.jpg 0modelbest8115.jpg 0modelbest8108.jpg claudiadond3.jpg Celebrity-apprentice-cast-bios-claudia-jordan.jpg Claudia-jordan-tamar-braxton-beef.png Claudia-jordan-44th-naacp-image-awards 3480356.jpg Claudia-jordan-white.jpg 63405-claudia-jordan-ashanti-and-goapele-kick-off-heineken-red-star-soul-in.jpg claudia-pic.jpg NUP_165167_2005.jpg erux4Y7q.jpg Links Her Facebook Page Her Twitter page YouTube Links *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1MOjD066Ano Claudia's very first appearance on The Price is Right during model tryouts, December 21, 2000 (full episode w/ commercials)] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCuA2amqnds&t=667s Claudia's second Price is Right episode during model tryouts, December 22, 2000 (full episode w/ commercials)] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2H6eAj8u-w Claudia's final DAYTIME appearance on The Price is Right, December 22, 2003 (full episode w/ commercials)] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJ8VjyPw0qY Claudia appearing in the music video for Joe's I Wanna Know, 2000] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_Y6WWkqIFw&t=2s Montage of clips of Claudia during her one & only season on Bravo TV's The Real Housewives of Atlanta] Category:Models Category:People Category:Deal or No Deal Models Category:2000s Models